Dark Shadow
by DarknessAeon
Summary: It is modern day New York. A killer is killing off people who Sheena is close to. Sheena and Lloyd are the dectectives on the case and will they be able to stop this cold blooded killer in time. Each charcter is in this story and they have modern Jobs.
1. Murder at Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to ToS or any other Tales game. And I don't own the rights to there characters either.**

Chapter 1: Murder at Home

As she was getting into the shower she felt someone looking at her. She turned her head to see that there was no one around. She then dropped her robe and started getting into the shower. She was turning the handle to the hot water when she heard a smash from the other room. She turned her head to see that a picture that she had on the bedside table had fallen off.

She then remembered that the hot water was on. When she realized this she felt a stinging in her arm. She noticed that her arm was burnt from the hot water. When she turned the cold water on she scream from the shock it gave her. She fell out of the shower when she felt the pain and hit her floor hard. She started to open her eyes when she saw that there was someone standing over her. She was about to scream when the person grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the bathroom. She was struggling the whole time but it did nothing to stop the person.

She then noticed that she was her roommate's bedroom. She was about to scream when the person tossed her onto the bed. She thought that the person was going to rape her, but she was wrong. The person had pulled at huge knife from out of there shirt and start to toy with it. As the girl watched she knew that she was going to die then and there. She was about to move when the person grabbed her by the head and took the knife and slowly sliced her throat open. Blood started to drip on to the bed, but the killer didn't care about that. The killer then dropped her body onto the floor and started cutting up her back.

The door to the house opened when Sheena walked in. She had been busy at work the whole day. She was so tired that she missed the droplets of blood all over the floor. She even missed the bloody killed right next to the door. She was about to go into the kitchen when she saw that there was blood all over the door. Sheena then slowly opened the door and looked inside. What she saw made her scream. The kitchen was covered in blood from the floor to the ceiling and her friend who was staying with her was burning on top of the stove. Sheena ran out of the kitchen and called 911.

It was about an hour later when to police arrived at her house. Her partner on the force Lloyd was the first one to arrive. Sheena was sitting down crying when she felt him put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that he was smiling down at her. He then told her that he was going to see what the crime seen looked like. When he came back her told the other detective to collect some evidence and that he would be back in there soon

As she looked past him at the door to the kitchen, she could see blood all over the floor. She wish that she could have been home to help her roommate out, but she knew that she might have died also. She then saw that the detective looking for evidence was having a hard time trying not to throw up. She then saw that there was a ring on the floor next to the guy.

She got up and started walking towards the kitchen. As she walked in she could smell the scent off burning skin. She then walked over to the ring and bent down and picked it up. Lloyd who was standing behind her saw that it was from the jewelry shop where Presea worked. He then saw that there was an inscription on the inside. He looked over and saw that Sheena was reading it because her lips where moving to the words. Sheena then looked over at him and saw that Lloyd was watching her.

"It says 'My love forever, Raine'" Sheena told him.

"So, does that mean that someone Raine loves is the killer?" Lloyd questioned her.

"Maybe, but first we'll have to go and talk to her." Sheena said with a smile.

"First we have to make sure that the Chief will allow you to work on the case." Lloyd told her.

"It is up to her if she wants to work on the case or not." A voice said behind them.

They both turned around to see that there chief was standing right behind them. Sheena then smiled and walked back out of the kitchen. She turned around and looked at the two guys.

"Chief Kratos, I'm going to find who did this even if it cost me my life, and I want Lloyd to be my partner on the case." She informed him.

"Well you two are going to have a lot of fun working on this case." Kratos laughed.

"Yah and then what happens when we get kidnapped by this psycho." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

Sheena and Lloyd both left the house to go to talk to Raine. What they didn't know was that the killer was watching them from the woods near Sheena's house. The killer was also going to go and kill there next victim. Who will it be?


	2. Blood in the Bread

Chapter 2: Blood in the Bread

Sheena was sitting the cop car waiting for Lloyd to get his damn donut, when someone knocked on the window. She jumped when she heard the person knocking, and she was also screaming like mad. She when she finally calmed down she turned and saw that Lloyd was the one who knocked. She rolled down her window and glared at him.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed at him.

"My door is locked, so I wanted you to open it." He told her.

"Why is your door locked?" She asked him.

"Because I kind of locked it when I left, and the keys are in the car right beside you." He said as he pointed in the direction of the keys.

She turned and saw that the keys were there. "You dumbass." She whispered.

"What was that you just muttered?" He questioned her.

"I said I'll unlock your door for you." She smiled.

As she unlocked the door she heard him walking around the car. She then sat back and looked up to see that Lloyd was opening the door and getting in. She then saw that he was holding a cup of coffee and donut in his hand. She then laughed when she thought about how cops always get coffee and donuts. Lloyd was staring up the car when he saw Genis walking by.

He pointed it out to Sheena who was still laughing when he poked her. She turned and looked in the direction he was pointing in. She saw that Genis was opening up his bakery and then she remembered that he might know something. She started getting out of the car when Lloyd grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Well I was going to go see if Genis knew something about the ring that we found in the blood." She told him.

"Okay, but I'm staying in the car well you go and question him." He said as he let go of her arm.

"Fine, but next time we go to talk to someone your coming with me!" She snapped at him.

She got out of the car and started walking towards Genis. She saw that he ran a night time bakery and saw that he was the only one in there when she got to the window. She looked in to see that he was heading into the kitchen. She opened the door and heard the bell ring. She then got a good smell of fresh baked bread. She then heard the door to the kitchen open.

"Be right with you." Geins said as he walked right by her.

"I'm in no hurry Genis." Sheena smirked as she said that.

Genis turned around and saw that Sheena was smiling right at him. He had not seen her for about a year. He was busy with starting up his business and he had no time to talk to anyone. The only person he saw was Raine because she came around to help him. So, he was happy to see Sheena standing in the doorway.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked her.

"I came to ask you something." She said with a smile.

"So, you're here on business." He said in a low tone.

"Sorry, after I'm done with this case I'll come see you, but right know I need to ask you one thing." She told him as she hugged him

"So, what is it you want to ask me?" He asked her as he went to the counter.

"Has Raine been involved with anyone recently that you know of?" Sheena questioned him.

"The only person I know of left about three months ago." Genis answered.

"Thanks." Sheena said.

"Sorry, I couldn't be of more help." Genis whispered.

"No, you've been really helpful." Sheena told him.

Back at the car Lloyd was asleep. If he had been up he would have notice the killer watching him from the window. The killer then saw Sheena walk out of the bakery and start heading for the car. The killer then walked off and hid behind some bushes. They watched as Sheena got into the car and slap Lloyd.

"How can you fall asleep?!" Sheena yelled.

"Sorry, I just have been tried for the past couple weeks." He whimpered.

"Well you have to be more careful not to anymore, okay." She said gently.

"Okay, I'll try not to from know on." He said as he started up the car.

Genis was in the kitchen when he heard the bell above the entrance ring. He walked out to see that no one was there. He then turned around and went back into the kitchen. He then felt a faint breezes come from the kitchen door. He turned around to see that the door was opened. He then saw that there were mudding foot prints. He went to grab a mop when he heard his helper enter the bakery.

"I'm here!" She yelled into the kitchen.

"Okay, get started with the cleaning out there and setting up the bread that is for sale. I'll put some more into the vent so you can put it up!" He yelled out to her from the storage closet.

The killer was looking at him. The killer then looked over and saw that he had left the bread cutter on. Genis was looking for the mop when he heard the kitchen door close. He turned to see a dark figure standing beside the door. He then saw that they were holding something in there hand that looked like it was on of the knifes he used to cut the bread, when the machine wasn't working.

He started to move when he saw that the person moved with him. He then remembered that he left the back door open so he could get some fresh air in. He started running to the door when he heard the door start to shut. He picked up his pace so that he could make it, but when he got there the door was already closed. He then turned around to see that the person was slowly walking towards him. Geins then knew that he had to do something or else he was going to die in the kitchen.

He started running towards the vent so that he could get out of the kitchen. When he got to the vent he heard his worker talking with a customer. He was opening the slide to the vent when he was grabbed from behind. The killer slowly carried him over to the bread cutter and made sure he saw it. Genis started to scream when the killer showed him what he was about to do. The killer slowly grabbed Genis right hand and slowly lowered it towards the bread cutter.

Genis tried to get his hand free while it was being lowered towards the bread cutter. He then looked up and saw that he might be able to reach one of the pans he used and hit the person with it. As he reached up with his left hand he felt his right hand move closer to the blade of the bread cutter. He got his hand on one of the pans, put before he could do anything his right hand went into the bread cutter. He started to scream and then turned and hit the killer with the pan.

The killer let go of Genis and then staggered away. Genis looked down and saw that his whole right hand was gone and blood was gushing out of it. He then saw that he had a chance to get away. He turned and ran towards the door to the store. He got his good hand onto the door, but he stopped all of a sudden. He stood still for about a minute, which he then fell to the floor. The killer walked over to him and pulled the knife out of his head. The killer then dragged his body over to where he was making bread and through his body onto it.

The worker turned around when she heard the vent open. She saw that there was fresh bread in it. She walked over and saw that the bread was red. She thought that Genis must have made a specials bread and wanted her to sale it. She yelled okay into the vent and walked over to the counter. When she set the bread down she looked at it and saw something in it. As she looked closer she saw that Genis head was the thing that she saw. She started to scream. She ran over to the phone and called the cops. Has her back was turned the killer walked out of the store. The killer took one quick look back at the store to see that the bread was leaking blood.


	3. High School Science Experiment

Chapter 3: High School Science Experiment

It has been a week since Genis death and it was the day of his funeral. Sheena was still blaming herself for his death because she was the second last person to see him. Since his death the killer, who Sheena know was calling BBread (B is short for Blood), but Lloyd called them Shadow for how he watched them from the shadows, has not killed anyone else. Sheena knew that Shadow was out there and he was going to kill someone else. She also knew that she was going to have to talk to Raine about the ring.

What Sheena found more weird was at Genis's crime scene was a necklace that had a picture of Raine in it. She then thought that maybe Shadow was making it seem like someone Raine knew, but she didn't. So the sooner she spoke to Raine the better. Sheena saw that Raine might not to speak for a couple of days after the funeral, so she has waited four days. She was now at the high school Raine taught at. The high schools name is Tales of Life. Sheena always thought that it was a weird name.

She want to the principles office to tell him she was here to see Raine. Has she walked through the halls she saw that there were pictures and I miss you letters about Genis from students that knew him. Sheena saw one that caught her eye and it was from a young boy named Yuan. She remembered once a man she shot called Yuan. He was trying to hurt Lloyd so she shot him. After that she found out a couple of days later that he had died. Sheena never forgave herself for killing him, but she knew that she had because if she didn't he would have killed Lloyd.

She could not stop thinking of that day even when she got to the office. She looked up and saw that there was a picture of a man that looked almost like Yggdrasill. She thought it was strange, but then she saw why there was a picture of him. He was the principle of the school. She slunk her head when she saw him walking out. She looked up to see that he was staring at her.

"Hello Egg." She called him the nick name she gave him.

"Sheena, what brings you here?" He asked her.

"I came to talk to Raine about a case I'm working on." Sheena told him.

"I'll go call her down for you." He said as he walked into his office.

"But doesn't she have a class right now?" She questioned him.

"No, she has class the first five periods and the last one." He told her.

Sheena watched as he went into his office and called Raine. She didn't want to trouble Raine, but she knew that she had to ask her if she knew anything. Sheena then saw that there was someone looking at her from the hall. The person was a boy who looked to be at least sixteen years old. She then saw that he was holding something in his hand. She walked to the door and saw that he was handing it to her. She opened the door and took what was in his hand and saw that it was a letter. She looked up and saw that the kid was gone.

Before she could look at the letter Raine appeared in front of her. She saw that she had been crying because she was still thinking about Genis. At that moment Sheena felt really bad for being there. She then saw that she was holding a picture of Raine and Genis at the beach when they were younger. She then knew that she was going to feel bad about doing this.

"Raine, I have to ask you a few questions, is that fine with you?" Sheena asked trying not to seem to pushy.

"If…it helps…you find…who killed…" Raine trailed off before she said his name.

"I promise you even if these don't help I'll never stop looking for the basterd who did this to Genis." She promised Raine.

"Thank you Sheena." Raine sniffed as she said that.

"Your welcome, now let's sit down, okay." She gently said to her.

Raine and Sheena both went to a table that was near by and sat down. She didn't know what to say or ask, so she pulled the ring out. She then handed it to Raine to see if she knew what it was. Sheena saw that Raine was surprised to see it as she was when she first saw it. Raine then looked over at the window where she stared for about ten minutes. She then looked back at Sheena and lowered her head.

"This ring was given to me by Zelos, but I threw it back at his face." She whispered.

"So, you're saying Zelos gave this to you?" Sheena asked her.

"Yes, and if you found a necklace it was from him also." Raine explained the necklace.

"We did at…the second crime scene." Sheena told her.

"Then Zelos must be the one doing this." Raine said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll get Lloyd and we'll go and talk to him." Sheena said as she got up to leave the school.

Raine watched as Sheena walked away. She then looked down and knew that something bad was going to happen. She then looked up to see that it was time for seventh period. She got up and head for her class. AS she walked there she felt someone watching her, but when she looked around she saw that no one was there.

Sheena was sitting at her desk when she remembered the note the kid gave her. She pulled it out of her coat and started to open it. She saw that there was something written in red pen on it. She then started to shake when she saw what it had said. She then read it again to make sure she read it right. As she read it, she picked up her phone and called Lloyd. When he picked up she told him to meet her at the high school.

Raine had stayed a little later that night. She was working on grading some papers so that she could have her weekend free to herself. Raine then heard someone knocking at her door. She got off of her chair and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw that no one was there. She then heard a knocking coming from the front entrance. She started walking when she heard the knocking again. Raine got to the front entrance and saw that there was blood on the door.

She then heard footsteps behind her and when she heard them she turned right around. As she turned she heard a car pull up to the school. Raine then turned fully around and saw that there was someone standing there. The person was holding a knife and tossing it up and down. Raine knew that it was the killer and also knew that it was Zelos.

"I know that it's you Zelos!" She yelled at the person.

"Who's Zelos?" A man asked her.

"If you're not Zelos, then who are you?" She questioned him.

"Haven't you read the papers, they call me Shadow." He laughed when he said that.

"So, are you here to kill me, because I'll fight back!" She screamed at him.

Before he could say anything she ran off. She knew that if she got through the gym she would be safe. As she ran she heard Shadow running after her. Raine then turned down a hall and saw that there was a body in the middle of the hall. She over to the body and saw that it was Genis's pal Yuan. They where about four years apart, but they were the best of friends. She then saw that he was stabbed through the chest about five times. She then looked up and saw the guy walking towards her. She then got up and started running towards the gym.

When she got to the gym she looked behind her and saw that Shadow was not there. Raine then opened the door and saw that her final stretch was the pool. She started to run by it when she heard something behind her. Raine turned around and saw that nothing was there. Before she could move Shadow came out from behind the belchers and shoved her into the pool. As she fell in her leg hit the edge and snapped. When Raine opened her eyes she saw blood all over the pool. She saw that Shadow was just looking down at her. Raine swam to the other side and pulled herself out of the pool.

As she started to crawl away Shadow stepped in front of her. She started crying when she knew that it was over. Shadow then grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her somewhere. As he dragged her the chunk of hair he was pulling ripped out of her scalp. Shadow started swearing, after that he walked over to her leg and grabbed the one that was broken. Raine started screaming as he dragged her into the science room. Shadow then suddenly dropped her. She felt the cold floor on her leg. She then looked up and saw him looking in a cabinet. Raine then turned onto her stomach and started crawling away. Before she got anywhere Shadow pulled her back. She screamed for him to let her go, but he didn't listen to her.

Shadow looked down at her and then looked at the bottle he was holding. Raine then saw through the darkness that he was smiling. She was kicking at him as he on capped the bottle he was holding. He then looked down at her and saw that she was still bleeding from her leg.

"Do you know what happens when acid is poured onto skin?" He asked with a dark tone.

"It burns through the skin." She snapped at him.

"Right, and now to see if it works." He laughed.

Raine screamed as she notice the bottle was full of acid. Shadow slowly tipped it over her leg. As some fell onto her leg she felt it eat away at her skin. She screamed as he moved his hand further up her body. Shadow then stopped right before he hit her stomach. He then held up the bottle above her head. She knew that he was going to kill her. He slowly tilted the bottle again. He laughed as he watched it fall onto her face and when she screamed until she died. Shadow then watched blood go all over the floor and then onto his shoes.

Sheena was at the back door when she heard someone scream. She knew that it was Raine, and that she was going to have to hurry up if she was going to save her. She ran to where she heard the screams coming from. As she ran she saw blood all over the floor. She then looked up and saw that she was in front of the science room. She looked into the window and saw Raine's limp melted body on one of the counters. Sheena then opened the door and ran over to her. Sheena knew she was too late and started crying. Lloyd ran into the room and saw Sheena holding Raine's hand as she cried.

Shadow looked into the window and saw as Lloyd helped Sheena out of the room. He laughed as he walked away. He knew his work was done. He wanted Sheena to feel pain and lose that is why he made the kid give her that note.

**Dear Sheena:**

**Raine is going to die and so is everyone close to you. Come to the school later tonight and you'll find the next body. Just to tell you, I'm going to make you suffer the worse of all of your friends.**


	4. Limb me Down

Chapter 4: Limb Me Down

Sheena was still trying to find the killer, even when she was not working. He had now killed two of her best friends. Lloyd tried his best to make sure that she was okay by buying her food and helping her look at the scenes. He even tried taking her out so that she could have a break, but she told him she wanted to find the killer before he killed someone else.

It was morning by the time Sheena went to bed that day. She had been up all night looking at photos from Raine's crime scene. Sheena cried for hours when she looked at the pictures and even when she wasn't she cried. Lloyd was still looking at the photos when Sheena told him she was going to go to bed. He thought about all the pain she was going through and if there was anything he could do. Lloyd then heard the phone ring. He was about to get up when Sheena yelled she had it.

"Hello?" Sheena asked sleepy.

"Hello Sheena, guess what I'm doing?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Who is this, and what do you want?" She questioned the person.

"I'm Shadow, and I watching your partner right now." The man said in a low tone.

"No, please don't hurt him." Sheena cried.

"No, I want you to suffer more then anything else. And when you do, and you want to die I'll kill you, but right now I'm going to kill him." Shadow said as he hung up the phone.

Sheena slammed down the phone. She ran out of her room and got to the stairs when she heard something smash. She was about to move when she saw someone moving. When the person got to the stairs they looked up and saw no one was there. Sheena was hiding in her closet when she heard the door to her bedroom open. As she stayed still she saw through the crack between the door Lloyd looking around. She jumped out of the closet and hugged him.

"You seem too happy to see me." He laughed.

"I thought he was in the house." She muffled through his shoulder.

"You mean Shadow?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yes, he was the one who called. He said that he was going to kill you." Sheena started to cry more when she said that.

"I'm okay." Lloyd whispered into her ear.

"Don't you have to go see Collette?" Sheena asked him.

"No, she had some business to do." He smiled.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Zelos." Sheena told Lloyd as she walked out of her room.

"Why that sexiest?" Lloyd questioned her.

"Because he is the one who gave Raine the necklace and the ring. So, I'm going to go and question him." She said as she winked.

"You be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Lloyd acted like her father.

"Yes sir, I'll be good sir." Sheena joked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said before she could.

Sheena left the house as Lloyd waved goodbye. She was getting in her car when she thought about what Shadow had said. She remembered how he left the note and now he calls. Sheena looked up to see that Lloyd was still looking at her. She got into the car and waved at him. Lloyd knew that it was hard on her to loss two good friends, but he didn't want her to know that he was going to die soon.

Zelos was setting up the club like he always does before it opens, when he heard the front door open. He turned around to see a tall guy standing in the door way. Zelos started walking forwards when he saw that the guy was wearing a ring on his hand like the one Raine always wore.

"Sorry, but we're not opened yet." Zelos told the guy.

"I'm not here to watch you get naked, I'm here to kill you." The man calmly said.

"Who are you, you freak!" Zelos yelled.

"In the news they call me Shadow, so that's what you can call me." Shadow told him as he pulled his knife out.

When Zelos saw the knife he turned and ran to the back. As he ran Shadow looked around at the club. He had never been in a strip joint before, but he thought that it would be a nice place to kill someone.

Zelos was hiding in his dressing room when he heard footsteps go by. As he sat by the door he heard Shadow humming something to himself. Zelos heard the footsteps go away and theat was when he knew he was safe. He started to get up when he heard the Shadow walking back. Zelos looked around the room to see that there was a nice little place he could hide.

As he hid in the _toy _chest, he heard the door to his dressing room open. He then heard Shadow start opening things up. As Zelos lay under all his _toys_, he heard the top of it open. Shadow started looking through the chest when he felt Zelos's hair. He acted like he didn't and shut the top of it. Zelos then heard the door open and then close.

Zelos started pushing the toys off of him. As he opened the top of the chest he felt a nice cold breezes come in through it. Zelos remembered at that moment that he had the heat up and all the windows closed. As he remembered this Shadow yanked the chest fully open and looked down at Zelos. Zelos was screaming the whole time as Shadow pulled out his knife and slowly put it against Zelos. Shadow moved the knife up and down his body and watched as Zelos bagged for his life. He then thought of the best way to take it.

Sheena got out of her car when she arrived at the club. She knew he was a pimp and a striper, but still wondered why a gay club. As she walked to the door she felt something hit her head. Sheena looked up at the window to see a hand sticking out of it. She also saw that it was covered in blood. Sheena started opening the door when the hand fell right down beside her.

She looked down at it and saw that it had her named carved into it. She turned and opened the door to the club. Sheena knew what she was going to find, but didn't know how it would look. She slowly opened the door, and when she did she thought that there were red lights on. The whole place was red. When she looked up she saw that the light wasn't red, but instead were covered in blood. She then looked over at the stage and saw Zelos's body split in half and was tied around the pole with his own intestines.

Shadow walked up behind her and smiled. Sheena felt someone put their hand on her. She turned around to come face to face with Shadow. Sheena just looked at him with hate. She wanted to see his face, but couldn't because he was wearing a mask.

"So, how do you like my work?" He asked her.

"I think that you're sick!" Sheena snapped at him.

"Why thank you Sheena, and now for the final touch." He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

As she looked at him she could see that he was insane. He then pulled her close and that was when music started to play. As he spun her around she felt like something was weird about this. She then remembered a time when she danced like this with someone else, but she could remember. Shadow then grabbed out his knife. He let Sheena go and kicked her to the ground. Sheena fell face first into a pool pf blood. Shadow grabbed her hair and looked her in the face.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet." He whispered into her ear.

He then bashed her head onto the bar. He smiled as he watches her lay still. Sheena was dreaming about everything good about her friends. Shadow walked out of the club as he heard police sirens in the distance. He turned his head so he could get one last look at Sheena before he left her alone.


	5. Thoughts from a Killer

Chapter 5: Thoughts from a Killer

Shadow was sitting in a chair listening to Mozart. He was thinking about all the people he had killed to make Sheena feel pain. Has he sat he could hear the faint muffle of someone crying. Shadow smiled as he thought about the person crying and what he was going to do to them.

Shadow got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the widow of where he was. As he looked out it he saw a young girl around sixteen yelling at a guy. Shadow smiled when he thought about going out there and killing the guy. He then watched as the girl ran off. Shadow watched the guy walk towards the building he was in and pulled out his knife. He then opened the window and looked down at the boy. As the young man walked closer, Shadow then called for the boy. The boy looked up and saw Shadow staring down at him.

"What the fuck!" The boy yelled up.

"What's your name young man?" Shadow asked him.

"It's Mithos, why?" Mithos questioned Shadow.

"So, I can tell the police the name of the boy who was killed here." Shadow laughed.

When Mithos heard that he started running. Shadow laughed as he grabbed the cranes control. Mithos ran from the building as fast as he could. Shadow slowly toyed with the cranes controls until he saw the best moment to use it. As he watched Mithos, he heard the soft crying again. He laughed as he heard the cries. He thought about how much Sheena would hurt when she found out what he was going to do.

Shadow looked towards Mithos and saw that he was at the right place. As he slowly pressed the button. Shadow heard Mithos scream as he was about to die. Shadow knew that he was bad, but he liked it a lot and when he hurt people it was to hurt Sheena.

Shadow then started toying with his nice and smiled when he looked around where he was. He saw blood everywhere, because he liked to kill people in the room he was in. He tried to change his ways all the time. His first kill was a drug addict who he took their needle and shoved it into his eye. He then thought about the time when he decided that it was time to hurt Sheena for what she did to him. His thoughts then trailed off to the time he was happy. That was when he had a family and no one hated him. As he thought this he cut his finger with his knife. Shadow stopped thinking and looked at the cut. He saw blood trail down it and fall to the floor.

Shadow turned around and remembered he had a guess that needed to be taken care of. As he walked out of the room he thought about Sheena and wished he could see her face when she found out he had Lloyd. He was going to hurt him for everything Sheena did to him and then he was going to make Sheena watched as he killed him. Shadow walked into the room and saw the look on Lloyd's face that made him smile. It was the look of fear and sadness. Shadow then took out the knife and walked over to Lloyd.


	6. Angel above the Crowd

Chapter 6: Angel above a Crowd

When Sheena finally opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital room. She felt around looking for the button to call a nurse. Sheena finally found it and was about to press it when Kratos walked in. He looked down at her and saw that her whole left side of her face was bruised. Sheena tried sitting up, but fell back down from the pain.

"Take it easy there." Kratos said to her.

"What happened?" Sheena asked in a whisper.

"We found you beat up inside the bar. It has been two days now." Kratos informed her.

"Where's Lloyd? I need to speak to him." Sheena said hurting her throat when she spoke.

"We haven't been able to reach him. We've been calling him on his cell phone, but no answer." Kratos told her as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Did you check his house? Did you check my house?" She questioned him.

"Yes, and he was at neither of them." He told her.

"I have to get out of here. If I don't, Shadow will kill Lloyd." She started crying as she told him.

Kratos could tell that she was upset about Lloyd. He got up and walked over to her. Sheena turned her head and looked the other way. Her tears flowed freely from her face. She knew that Lloyd was in danger and she was going to go save him even if she was in pain. She felt Kratos hand touch her side. She understood that he was trying to soothe her of her pain. She turned her head a just gave him a blank stare. He got the point and left the room. As he left, he heard Sheena still crying.

It was that night when Sheena did what she planned on doing. She made sure that no one was around when she did it to. Sheena sat up and started to get out of the bed. As she did this she felt a sharp pain in her side. She wondered how she got so banged up. Sheena got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She saw that she was on the first floor which was a good thing. She slowly opened the window, and when she got it fully opened she felt a cold breeze. She thought to herself what a night to be escaping a hospital. She laughed as she ran away. She only started walking when she was clear from view of the hospital.

Sheena walked all the way to a clothes store and saw that it was still opened. She walked in without looking suspicious, because she was going to do something very wrong. Sheena looked around and saw the store clerk looking at her and then looking at her hospital robe. Sheena smiled and winked at the guy, so that he would stop looking at her. She then walked over to a nice clothes rack and saw what she wanted. Before she grabbed it she thought about what she was doing, but then remembered it was for a good cause. She walked over to the counter and looked at the guy.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Sheena." She asked him with a smile.

"Um…my names…George." He stuttered.

"Well George, I'm going to steal this stuff." Sheena smiled at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked with surprise.

"Because I am. So, don't worry I'll pay you back." She said with a slight laugh.

"Sheena, you have always been a strange cookie." A young girl said behind her.

Sheena turned around to see an old friend of hers. Persea was about the same height as she was the last time Sheena saw her. The only different was that she had dyed her hair black. Sheena hugged her old friend and laughed when she realized that she owned this store.

"I can't believe I almost stole from you." Sheena laughed.

"Why are you stealing in the first place?" Presea asked with wonder.

"Well as you can see I'm in a hospital robe, so I got no money." Sheena smiled as she said that.

"Why are you in a hospital robe?" Presea questioned.

Well it goes like this…" So Sheena started explaining everything.

As Sheena told Presea everything that happened to her and how Shadow was killing everyone, Presea listened. Presea was seen as an outcast for looking like she was still in her teen years. Presea though was strong and could beat anyone up, she has a soft heart which leads her to love and feel things like everyone else around her. Sheena knew that no matter what she could count on Presea for things when she was in need of something. As Presea listen people came in and out of the store.

"And that is why I'm here right now." Sheena finished explaining everything.

"So, your going to go save Lloyd from this guy they call Shadow?" Was Presea's only question after Sheena finished.

"Yes, that is why I need these clothes. I have a feeling of where he is." Sheena said as a tear fell down her face.

"Well why don't you come with me. I have clothes that might suit the place your going." Presea said as she stood up.

"But you don't even know where I'm going." Sheena said as she hurried after Presea.

"Yes I do. You're going to go to Tethe'alla. It's that Goth club where the people believe in angels." Presea smirked as she said it.

"How did you know that?" Sheena asked her.

"Because of the clothes you were going to by back there. I'm not that stupid remember." Presea laughed.

"Okay, someone is way too creepy for her own liking." Sheena muttered.

"Well here we are the place where only V.I.P customers get to come when they want something dark." Presea told Sheena as she opened up a door that said stay back or you'll get it.

Sheena walked into the room and saw that it was filled with clothes that only Goth's or Emo's would wear. Presea walked by her and went over to a rack on the far side of the room. As Sheena watched she saw that there were even some whips and paddles back here. Sheena walked around the room she could hear Presea humming a tone under her breath. Before Sheena could even look for clothes she felt something get thrown at her.

"Those will look really good on you!" Presea yelled with a smile.

"Thank…you." Sheena replied as if she were stunned.

"No need. It's what friends do." Presea said as she shoved Sheena into the dressing room.

"NOW GET DRESSED!" Presea yelled into the dressing room.

"Yes ma'ma." Sheena whispered under her breath.

As Presea waited for Sheena to hurry it up she heard George call her name. She told Sheena that she would be right back. Sheena felt cold as she heard Presea leave the room. Why was there such a cold breezes in the room, she thought. Sheena then started putting the clothes on the Presea threw at her when she heard the door to the room open. She listened to the sound for a minute until she knew it was Presea. When she heard them stop she felt really scared to ask if it was Presea. Sheena then opened the curtain a little to see Presea glaring at her. Presea shoved her back into the dressing room.

"Are you done yet?" Presea asked five minutes later.

"Yes." Sheena answered quickly.

Sheena walked out of the dressing room and stood right in front of Presea. Presea started to smile when she saw how Gothic Sheena looked in the outfit she picked out. Sheena was ready to head out into the night world. Presea then grabbed out another outfit and went into the dressing room. About ten minutes later she came out in a black leather top and mini skirt. She was wearing a cross collar. She also had a spike bracelet on each arm.

"What are you doing?" Sheena asked with a rise eyebrow.

"Silly, do you think I would miss this party." Presea chirped.

"Always wanting to have fun." Sheena whispered.

"Now don't get all sour on me." Presea winked at her.

"Can we go now?" Sheena asked in a dark tone.

"Sure thing doll." Presea smiled.

They left the store and waved good-bye to George. He nearly fainted when he saw what Sheena was wearing. Sheena felt very cold in her outfit, but didn't say anything. She was scared of how Presea was acting. Sheena thought that it was funny at times, but at other times she wanted to run for the hills. Presea told her that they were going to walk to club. Sheena asked why, but Presea never said. Sheena then started to get soar feet a hour into walking.

"We're almost their." Presea said as they turned a corner.

And she was right. Once they turned the corner Sheena saw the club. It had dark purple neon lights for the name of the place. Sheena nearly laughed when she saw why they didn't drive. The whole place was packed with cars, they would never have gotten a parking space. Sheena then asked Presea if they were going to stay together or if they were going to split up. Presea told her that they were going to split up once they got there.

As they entered the club Sheena almost lost her hearing to how loud the music was. She could tell who the band was, but she hated it because it was screamo. Presea turned around and saw that Sheena was covering her ears. Sheena was pushed out of the way by some people who were trying to get by her. She then saw that Presea was beckoning to a corner. Sheena walked over and saw that she was pointing at something. When Sheena saw what she was pointing at she knew then that something bad was going to happen. Sheena saw the same guy who knocked her out two days ago dancing above the crowd.

"I heard someone say that tonight the angel of blood comes down and it will rain blood!" Presea yelled over the music.

"What? All I got was blood and sex!" Sheena yelled back at Presea.

"Look up you dumbass!" Presea shook her head.

Sheena looked up and saw that Shadow was looking down at her holding a sign. She tried reading it, but it was to bright yet dark so she couldn't. She turned around to see that Presea was not there anymore. Before she could say anything someone grabbed her from behind. As they dragged her off she felt something get put into her arm. She tried to see what, but her vision went blurry. Sheena then passed out and stopped struggling.

When she came to she saw that she was hanging above the crowd. She then noticed that no one saw that she was up there yet. Sheena then looked straight ahead of her and saw Shadow looking right at her. He walked slowly over to her and saw that she was just staring at him. Sheena then gave him a cold hard stare, she then lipped fuck you.

"Now, now is that away to treat your friend." He said with a smile.

"Don't be so smug with me!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice before a slit your pretty little wrists." He laughed as he finished.

"The crowd will see and try and stop you!" Sheena screamed.

"No they won't. They think an angel is coming to them, and she will spill her blood so they can live forever. So why don't you look at her nice wings before you die." He giggled as he motioned his hand lower.

Sheena then looked over at her shoulders and saw that there wings on them. She then felt what she was on begin to lower. Sheena looked down and saw that she was getting closer to the crowd. She looked over at her hands and saw that she was cuffed to what she was on. She also noticed that there was a slit in them where something could go through. Sheena then remembered what Shadow said. She looked a little ways up and saw that there were knives above each hand. Sheena then felt the whole thing stop abruptly. She heard at that point the crowd screaming about how she was the angel they all been waiting for. Sheena started to cry as she hung above a crowd that thought that she was a angel. She then looked down to see Presea running through the crowd.

"Now you're going to die Sheena!" Shadow laughed as he yelled at her.

"For once I'm going to accept death." Sheena cried.

"Are those your finally words angel?" Shadow mocked her.

"Yes, and don't worry you'll be caught soon." Sheena smiled as she lowered her head.

As she looked down at the crowd, she saw that they were all waiting for her blood. Shadow was saying something that she blocked out. He then walked over to a control switch. As Sheena thought about all the things that she would lose, she knew that this was going to turn out to be a good thing. She started to cry when she thought about how she was going to fail Lloyd. She remembered at that moment that nothing would save her now, not even the crowd of people. As she thought this, Shadow pressed a button on the controls. She could hear a noise of metal against metal. Sheena turned her head to see that the knives were slowly coming towards her wrists. She started thinking for them to hurry the fuck up. As she watched she saw Presea looking up at her. And then at that moment it all happened.

As the knives made contact with her skin she started screaming from the pain. Sheena looked over and saw blood already freely flowing from her writs. She watched as the knives went all the way across her wrist and more blood come out. She could hear the crowd screaming with joy as her blood fall onto them. She then start to feel faint from the loss of blood. Sheena then heard someone in the crowd yell go fly around so everyone could get her blood. Sheena felt her body start swinging as she went around the club. She made out one noise that might save her life. She heard the ropes start to snap away. Sheena smiled as she fainted from loss of blood. As she swung around Shadow laughed at his victory, but before he could say anything the ropes snapped. He watched as Sheena's limp body fell towards the crowd.


	7. Bloody Night

Chapter 7: Bloody Night

Sheena was lying in a bed when she opened her eyes. She was dreaming that everyone was alive and they were all out having a good time. Sheena didn't know why, but tears were falling from her eyes. She tried to stop, but they just kept on flowing. Sheena then noticed that she was somewhere she didn't now. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of hospital room.

Sheena saw that there was an i.v in her arm, and that some strange liquid was going from it to her arm. She then reached out and pulled at the line from the i.v to her arm. Even though she tugged at it, it didn't even budge. Sheena started to pull at it even harder, but even then nothing happen. She started to freak out wondering what was going on.

At that moment a tall man walked into the room. He was wearing a white robe and had blood all over it. Sheena started to tremble when she saw that he was holding a long sharp knife in his hand. She tried to get away from him as he walked over to the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. The man slowly put the knife to her skin. Sheena saw that the knife was right on her wrist. She watched as he slowly cut her skin with the knife.

Sheena started screaming as he cut deeper into her skin. She watched as blood poured down her arm and fall to the floor. She tried to pull her arm away from him, but he was a lot stronger then she was. As he cut her skin he laughed at her screaming.

He then let go of her arm and grabbed the i.v. Sheena felt him start to tug at it. She could feel it tearing out of her arm. She looked over to see that he was ripping it out of her arm and didn't even care that she was bleeding all over the place. Sheena could hear him giggling as she closed her eyes. She then felt him get the i.v out of her arm.

Presea rushed into the room when she heard Sheena screaming. When she got to Sheena's side she saw that her arms were cut from her trying to move them. Presea still felt bad for not being able to help Sheena at the club. She still wished that she noticed Sheena earlier then she did. Presea then looked down at Sheena and saw tears falling from her face. She looked away because if she kept looking she knew that she would have started to cry as well.

Sheena was dreaming about being killed by Shadow for three days now. She could not open her eyes because of all the blood she had loss when he had tried to kill her. She kept dreaming about her friends, but after she would dream she was getting killed some horrible way by shadow. That was when she would scream and not dream after that.

It was now the fourth day she was asleep. Regel had come to visit her, but he was there for only a minute. Presea had not left her side since the day at the club. Kratos would come by every now and then, but he never stayed for over an hour. Presea tried to find out who Shadow was and why he was doing what he was doing, but failed at finding out anything.

Sheena was dreaming the same dream again. This time she was being chased by him through a dark ally and he was holding a huge butchers knife. Sheena in her dream fell to the ground and when he got to her he lowered himself to the ground. As he started at her with his eyes she thought about how he got her so easily before. He then slowly took the knife and ran it over her face.

"Help!" Sheena sat up in the bed screaming.

Presea ran into the room and saw that Sheena was finally awake, "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"No, I've been dreaming about Shadow ever since he tried to kill me." Sheena said as sweat poured down her face.

"You're okay now." Presea said trying to calm her down.

"Where am I?" Sheena asked when she saw the room.

"You're at the hospital. You lost a lot of blood, and have been asleep for four days now." Presea answered in a gentle tone.

Sheena looked around and saw that there all sorts of get well soon cards and flowers. She then saw that there was a picture of her and all her friends on the bedside table. Sheena started to cry as the thoughts of her friends and the dreams she's been having rushed through her head.

Sheena felt the sudden urge to cry when she remembered the night Shadow had cut her wrists. She started thinking about how if she had not turned around she wouldn't have gotten caught by him. Sheena thought about how they knocked her out so she could not fight back, and how they chained her up to the ropes so she could not escape from where she was.

She knew that she was going to have to do better the next time she runs into Shadow or else Lloyd's life is on the line. Sheena wished that she had done more when he caught her, but then again she did live. She thought about Lloyd and how he was stuck with Shadow or hiding either way she missed him.


	8. Blood That Ties

Chapter 8: Blood That Ties

"I have many names." A man said from the darkness.

"What is your true name?" A young woman asked the man.

"My true name is none of your fucking business!" He yelled.

"No, no please I don't deserve to die." She plead as she saw a flick of light off of some metal.

The man slowly walked over to her and put the knife under her eye. He laughed as tears fell onto the blade. She knew that she was going to die, but she knew that he was going to kill her later. The guy pulled the knife away from her eye and walked away.

Presea was sitting on the chair in Sheena's bedroom. She had brought Sheena home the night before, even though Kratos told her not to. She was now reading the reports that Sheena was working on about Shadow. She could tell that Sheena really wanted to catch the asshole who had killed all of there friends.

Presea then felt the sudden urge to look up. As she looked up she saw what she thought was someone in the window. She only got a glimpse of the person, but what she saw was that it was a man looking in through the window.

Presea knew that if she took on this case it meant that she would be a target for the Shadow. She also knew that even if she was a target she was going to do everything she could to stop this bastard.

Sheena was watching Presea read files the next morning. She thought hard about how everyone around her wanted to help her no matter what the cause. Sheena knew that Presea knew the risks, but still she was there looking through the files.

What she read was that Sheena thought that the killer might be targeting the people close to her. Presea saw pictures of all of there friends and how they were murdered. She started to cry, yet feel like there was some sort of clue to who was behind all this. As she looked through the files, someone watched her through the window.

That night after looking through the files over and over again, Presea walked down to the kitchen were she saw that there was a letter from the office on the table. She looked at it and saw that it was about something that Kratos wanted to talk to Sheena about. Presea turned and walked over to the fridge. As she was looking through it the lights went out.

Presea stood up and saw that it was not storming outside, and at that moment she wondered why the power went out. As she stood there in the dark she heard a noise come from upstairs. Presea had some gut feeling that someone was in the house, and they weren't suppose to be there.

Presea walked into the living room and saw that the front doors window was smashed, and the door was wide open. She thought about what she was going to do as she walked towards the stairs. Presea felt that she knew something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what or who it was going to happen to.

She slowly climbed the stairs thinking 'What the fuck am I doing'. Presea had no clue who or what was up there, but she knew that it was probably something that wanted to kill her.

Shadow watched the young pink haired girl walk past the closet he was in. She didn't even know she was there. As he watched her, he noticed that she was completely blind to the trap he had set. Shadow gave a silent laugh as he knew she was going to scream when he saw what he set out for her.

Presea slowly walked by the closet that was at the top of the stairs. She thought she saw something at the end of the dark hallway, 'thanks for moon light' Presea thought to herself. She walked by Sheena's room where she saw that she was sleeping. Presea gave a smile and then turned around where someone was waiting for her.

Shadow grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. Presea struggled to get out of his grip, but he was to strong for her. She started to feel faint, but before she passed out he threw her to the ground. As she lay there he laughed and then walked over to the closet and grabbed something out of it.

Presea saw that it was dripping and the stuff was red. She then noticed it was something that she wished she hadn't. What she saw was someone she knew pretty well. Shadow was holding the severed head of Regal. Shadow then tossed it at her, which made her scream and toss it away from her.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Well now I have many names, and that is the same question your blonde hair friend asked me." He laughed as he walked closer to her holding a knife.


	9. What A Doll

Chapter 9: What A Doll

Colette was trying to untie the ropes that were around her. She thought that it was strange that the room she was in was full of dolls. Each doll had a certain look to it. The first one she saw was one that kind of reminded her of Raine. Colette nearly scream when she saw that the doll face was melted away.

All the dolls in the room she was in were that of her and her friends. The only thing that Colette didn't know was that each doll looked the way her friends did when they died. Colette felt like each one was watching her and that they were about to come alive and kill her. The last thing Shadow said to her was that when he got back he was going to kill her and make her doll smile.

Colette tried again to get out of the ropes when she heard someone walking outside the room. Before she could do anything but scream. The person was just smiling at her and then laugh. Shadow was walking towards her holding something that looked like wax. As he got closer to her, she could smell something that smelt like vanilla.

"So, Colette, have you figured out how I was going to kill you yet?" Asked Shadow.

"Please, I don't want to die. I just want to go home, please let me go." Colette cried as he looked down at her.

"Colette, you have to die and I'm going to kill you." He laughed as he lifted up a bucket full of some liquid.

As Colette looked up she saw that he was about to pour the stuff onto her. Shadow smiled down at her and then put the bucket down. He didn't want to kill her until she saw his face. Shadow lifted up his hands and removed his hood. What Colette saw made her start to cry harder.

"But why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because you all pissed me off and it's kind of gives me something to do!" He screamed at her before he bent down and grabbed the bucket.

Before Colette could do anything else he through the liquid on her. She screamed as scorching pain went through her entire body. Colette realized what he meant when he said he was going to make her doll smile. Shadow laughed as he watched the stuff harden on her face and that stuff was going to kill her.

Colette couldn't breathe much longer. She knew that she was going to die know and she knew what Shadow was going to do to her. Shadow then left as she watched through hurt and anger. Those were going to be her last feelings she would ever have before she died. Shadow walked back in with two more buckets which had the same liquid in them.

Presea was trying to get out of the house as Shadow chased her around. She had done everything to stop him from killing her. Presea started running down the stairs again when he grabbed her pink hair. She could feel him pulling her to up the stairs and into a room.

She looked up and saw that he was holding a knife and laughing. He bent down and put the knife to her throat. Presea smelt something that smelt like oil and sea water, but she could do anything as he held her to the ground. She could feel the cold blade as he toyed with it against her skin.

"This is going to be real fun when Sheena sees this." Shadow burst out laughing.

Presea smiled as she saw another shadow in the room. This one was Sheena, but she was holding something in her arms. As Shadow looked down into Presea's eyes he saw Sheena's reflection. He looked behind him and moved out of the way as Sheena swung a baseball bat at him. He started laughing as he walked over to the window.

"Nice, but this is the day that you almost caught Shadow!" Shadow yelled as he jumped out the window.

Sheena ran over to Presea and saw that there was a small cut on her neck, but nothing serious. Presea sat up and hug Sheena for saving her. Presea then wished she could have done the same thing when he had her above the crowd at the club, but she was too late. Sheena at that moment got up and looked down at the place.

Shadow was scrapping something off of the new toy he had made. He smiled as he finished up his work. As Shadow backed away he saw that his new doll was the only life size one he had and it was of Colette, and then he turned around to see that the other Shadow was there.


	10. Twist of Fate

Chapter 10: A Twist of Fate

Sheena slowly got into her car with the thought of trying to catch the person who is going around killing off all of her friends. Presea runs over to the passanger side and got into the car. Her pink hair flying all over her face. She was still shaking from the attack. Sheena was trying to get her thoughts together to think of what was going to happen next.

"Sheena, we have to find the killer, but you have to slow the car down," Presea said as she gripped the seat tighter.

"Presea, we have to get to the presicent and fast," Sheena said pushing the gas harder.

"And I thought that I was crazy," Presea muttered looking out the window.

At the presicent someone was walking through it with a silver blade and death in there eyes. A young rookie was pulling his 9mm out of the holster and getting ready to fire when the person slashed the blade through the air. The rookie dropped his 9mm and reached for his gut. His eyes showed fear as he realized that his intestines were falling out of his body.

"Shadow has come for the last act before the end," Shadow said.

The rookie started to fall to the ground, but before he did Shadow slashed his throat. Shadow dropped the blade and grabbed the 9mm off of the ground. His eyes shimmered with happiness as he looked around at all the dead bodies. The only person left was Kratos who he knew was hidding in his office. Shadow slowly walked thowards the place he knew Kratos was and laughed at the way he was going to kill the bad cop who took things that didn't belong to him. Shadow got to the door when he heard a car pull up to the cop station.

"Come on in Sheena and join the party," he said to himself as he opened the door.

Before Kratos could even get a shot off Shadow shot both his arms. He smiled as he watched Kratos try to get out of the chair he had fallen down on, but without his arms he was stuck where he was. Shadow put the 9mm on the desk and reached for his hood. He slowly pushed it back realviling to Kratos who he was. When

Kratos saw the man under the hood he screamed alittle but then he started laughing.

"That is how you knew where all of us were when you started killing," Kratos said as he knew his life was soon to end.

"I think it is time for you to die," was all Shadow said before reaching for the snow globe on Kratos's desk.

When Sheena heard the gun shots from outside she ran towards the doors of the presicent. She knew that the only person left in there was Kratos, so she tried to get to him in time to save his life. As she ran through the halls she saw that most of the people where already dead. Presea who was right behind her stopped to looked around for anyone who is still alive.

Sheena ran into the main room just in time to see Shadow bring the globe down onto an already bashed in Kratos. She yelled for him to stop yet he kept bringing it down again and again. Sheena started to walk towards him picking up a knife that was lying on the floor along the way. She was almost to the opened door when she saw who was holding the globe.

"Lloyd?" Was all Sheena got to say before someone hit her on the head.


	11. A Huge Mistake

Chapter 11: A Huge Mistake

Sheena woke up to the sound of dripping water. Her head was killing her, but she knew that was the least of her worries. Someone had tied her up to a chair, and they had put cuffs on her wrist and ankles. Sheena hated feeling like she was not getting out of this one.

"Damn," she muttered as she tried get out of the cuffs. At that moment she knew that she was screwed. Instead on trying to get out after that she decided to try and figure out where she was.

Looking around all she could tell was that the room was bared and made of cement. Then she looked up and saw that there were cameras in certain spots on the walls. He was filming her. The fucker was getting thrills of seeing her struggle. These were the thoughts going through Sheena's head as she tried again to get out of the cuffs.

"Sheena, you are not going to get out of those by fighting," his voice said from the darkness.

"Lloyd, how come?" She asked nothing but darkness.

"Because you guys are liars! All you ever did was lie! Now you shall pay," Lloyd said.

At that he walked out from the shadows. He was in his normal clothes. Sheena could not help but glare at him. He was the one who had killed everyone else. He was the person who had hurt her. Now here he was about to finish the job and kill her.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Sheena looked into his eyes has she asked him.

"I am not going to kill you just yet. First I am going to let you go, than I am going to kill you."

"You are sick. Just get it over with." Sheena looked away from his face. She could not stand looking at him. No matter what he was not the same person she once had known.

Lloyd walked over to her and placed a hand on her face. He was smiling at her just thinking of the pain he was going to cause her. He was going to make her beg to die before he would kill her. The plan that was in his mind was the worst of all the deaths he had caused. Lloyd laughed a little.

Sheena knew she was going to die soon, but that did not mean she was going to go down without a fight. Just thinking that he had one more after her to go made her sick. Presea was her friend so that meant she was going to try and stop Lloyd, before anything happened to Presea.

"So when does this fun start?" Sheena smiled at him letting him know she was ready.

"Not for awhile, but as you wait I want you to know that I am going to let you watch the video of the deaths of all the others." With that he walked away from her.

Trying to move again she thought about what he said. The thought made her even sicker. He filmed himself killing the others. He made a movie of the deaths of the others. **How could anyone be that sick**, Sheena thought.

Lloyd had left through the only door in the room. He was gone no more than five minutes bringing with him a television that was on a cart. Sheena felt her gut curl as he bent down and put a DVD into the player. She heard him laugh as he walked out of the room. **Damn he was sick**, this thought was the last thing to cross her mind as the video started.

Sheena started to cry as she watched one by one her friends die. It was not till near the last few deaths that she realized that someone else was filming well someone did the killing. Sheena gasped at the thought of someone else she knew killing everyone. Her mind went through everyone she knew. No one else made sense to her.

As she tried to make sense of all this, someone and Lloyd walked into the room. Sheena looked up at them, still trying to figure out who the other person was. Lloyd walked over to her as the other person just stood there watching them.

"Time to play," Lloyd whispered into Sheena's ear.

I know that it has been like forever since I last wrote for this fic, but I've had not time. I just looked back at it and thought it needed to be finished. Hope this was a good chapter for you guys.


End file.
